Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Episode 1: Char's Fiery Problem
by DisneyFan229
Summary: Gabe has just turned 10 and she is going to pick out her first very Pokemon from Professor Oak's lab. She picks a male Charmander and it turns out that Charmander is having a fiery problem. Can Gabe help him figure it out?


Gabe's Pokémon Adventures Season 1 Episode 1: Charmander's Fiery Problem

10-year-old Gabrielle Kleckner aka Gabe walked into Professor Oak's lab. Today she was going to pick out her first Pokémon and she had just turned ten. Being ten, you can become a Pokémon Trainer and receive a Starter Pokémon from your local professor's lab. Hi Gabe, Professor Oak greeted her. Just turned 10? Yep and I'm ready for my first Pokémon. Gabe replied. You're in luck, we have 3 Pokémon available. Which will you choose? Bulbasaur? Squirtle? Charmander? Professor Oak asked. I thought about it and I'm going to choose Charmander. Gabe told him. Professor Oak threw Charmander's Poke Ball and out came an orange chameleon like Pokémon. It looked up at her. Oh, it's really cute! Gabe cooed. It's a boy, Professor Oak told her as he handed her some Poke Balls and a PokeDex. Here's your Poke Balls & PokeDex. Here's Charmander's Poke Ball. Thanks, Gabe said. Hi Charmander! She greeted him. CHAAR! The orange lizard Pokémon blew fire in her face. Gabe rubbed her face. Sorry about that, looks like Charmander is going to take time getting used to you. Professor Oak apologized. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. Gabe promised. Ready Charmander? Charr. Charmander said getting up. Gabe threw the Poke Ball at him. Charmander return! But Charmander knocked the ball away with his tail. Looks like Charmander prefers to walk alongside you. Professor Oak explained. Isn't that right Charmander? Chaar! Charmander smiled. Charmander ran over to Gabe and jumped into her arms hugging her. Gabe hugged him back. I'll think I'll name you Char. Gabe told Charmander. Since you like saying the word Charr. Char smiled and then Gabe placed him back on the ground. Come along Char, it's time to start our journey. Charmander trotted alongside Gabe. Gabe and Char walked in the forest, Gabe spotted a bird Pokémon. It was a Pidgey! Gabe turned to Char. Ready Char? Gabe asked. Char! Char smiled and ran to battle Pidgey. Char battled the Pidgey until it was weak and then Gabe threw a Poke Ball at it capturing it. The Poke Ball wiggled and finally stopped. Gabe smiled and picked up the Poke Ball. I caught a Pidgey! She cried as Char danced. Gabe threw the Poke Ball and Pidgey came out. Gabe noticed it looked different from other Pidgey, it looked more feminine. Are you a girl Pidgey? Gabe asked. Pidge! The Pidgey nodded its head. Then I'll name you Pidge. Pidge flew over to Gabe's shoulder and rested on it. Would you like to join us Pidge? Gabe asked her. Pidge nodded her head. Gabe held up a Poke Ball. Pidge flew into the Poke Ball and the Poke Ball plopped into Gabe's hands. Gabe and Char continued through the forest where they saw a Rattata. I'm going to catch it! Gabe cried. Char battled the Rattata and Gabe threw a Poke Ball at it capturing it. I caught a Rattata! She cried. My third Pokémon. Gabe tossed the Poke Ball and Rattata came out. It looked at Gabe. How about it Rattata? Would you like to join the team? Gabe asked it. Rattata nodded its head. Are you a girl or a boy? She asked. Rattata grabbed and stick with its tail and began writing down its gender in the sand. Finally it stopped and Gabe took a look. Yes, that was it. Rattata was a boy. I'm going to name you Ratta. She told Rattata and she recalled Ratta into his Poke Ball. Gabe and Char continued their journey. Gabe caught a Caterpie, it was a girl and Gabe named her Catty. As Gabe and Char continued their journey, a teenage girl with long magenta hair and a teenage boy with purple hair watched Gabe and Char walk by. Say doesn't that Charmander look like it would be a great present for the boss. The girl named Jessie said tossing her head. Yes, let's steal it! The boy named James said. Meowth, that's a good idea. Their feline-like Pokémon said. As they were walking, Char began flamethrowing everything. Char, what's wrong? Gabe asked. Char! Char! Char cried. Gabe understood. Something was caught in Char's throat and that's why he kept using his flamethrower. Gabe took Char to a tree and helped Char get it out of his mouth. It was a Poke Block that was stuck in his throat. Feeling better Char? Gabe asked. CHAAAR! Char blew a flamethrower in Gabe's face. I'm guessing that's a yes. Gabe thought. As Gabe and Char continued walking, a cage slammed down and trapped Char. CHAR! Gabe cried. Char! The poor Pokémon cried in fear. Let my Charmander go! Gabe cried. Prepare for trouble! A teenage girl appeared. Her name was Jessie. And make it double! A teenage boy appeared alongside her. To protect the word from devastation! Jessie said. To unite all people within our nations! The boy named James said. To denounce the evils and truths and love! Jessie continued. To extend our reach to the stars above! James continued. Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth! That's right! Team Rocket! Gabe groaned. She knew those creeps anywhere. They were sent by their boss to steal rare and valuable Pokémon. But why would they want her Charmander. Thanks for the Charmander! Jessie called. Gabe was enraged. She had to stop them somehow. She saw a catapult and tossed herself into the air and opened the cage top and grabbed Char saving him. Hey! Jessie cried. That's our Charmander! He was never yours! Gabe told them angrily as she landed on the ground. She turned to Char. Char, are you all right? She asked him. Charr! Char told her. He was fine. Char, use flamethrower! Gabe told him. CHAAR! Char blew a flamethrower into Team Rocket's balloon. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Team Rocket cried. Gabe turned to Char and nodded. Let's go Char, Gabe said and Char followed her. A new journey awaited them.


End file.
